In general, parts being machined or broached will have coolant applied to the contacting surfaces of the work and the cutting tool for the purpose of dissipating heat generated by the cutting action and also to flush away chips produced by the cutting action. The coolant is sometimes distributed through the cutting tool.
In accordance with the present invention, the coolant is introduced through the workholder and is employed in a broaching operation to lubricate the surfaces where the workpiece is in contact with the broach, to dissipate heat generated by the broaching action and to flush away chips produced by the broaching action.
In the embodiment of the invention which will be described, the workholder has a chuck on which the workpiece is mounted. A guide is provided to receive a pilot on the workholder during the final stages of movement of the broach and workholder toward each other. A fluid passage in the workholder has a first series of outlets for emitting coolant adjacent to the workpiece, and a second series of outlets in the pilot also for emitting coolant. The guide closes the second series of outlets when the pilot enters the guide, causing an increased volume of coolant to be emitted from the first series of outlets onto the surfaces where the workpiece is in contact with the broach. The coolant distribution system of this invention can be used for both internal and external broaching.
One object of this invention is to provide a coolant distribution system having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a coolant distribution system which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is dependable and reliable in operation, is rugged and durable in use, and is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.